Happy Dannyversary 2014- Achieving Organisation
by StopToSmellTheRoses
Summary: Happy Dannyversary phans! So this is my first fanfic. It's kinda rushed so I'll just let you guys be the judges.


**Hey everyone! Happy Dannyversary yall! I hope you've all been celebrating today. I did a drawing for today on deviantart so if you wanna see it, check out the link below!**

**h art/Happy-Dannyversary-10-Years-444925071**

**Just take out that first space.**

**Anyway, I should probably get on with the story now...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom (Although I wish I did) all rights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.**

Achieving Organisation

It was nightime in Amity Park and the streets were extra quiet. The homes were empty and there was sign of life. This was all because everyone was gathered in the town square celebrating something very important.

A little boy about five years old was running as fast as his podgy little legs could carry him, the wind wipping his messy auburn hair into his eyes. He was dodging people everywhere, occasionally tripping up when finally he reached his destination.

"Mummy, mummy!" he cried excitedly as he caught up with his guardian.

"Finley there you are! I've been searchingeverywhere for you!"

"I'm sowwy mwummy" He said giving his best puppy dog look.

His mother sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, your'e safe now."

A round shaped man who also had messy auburn hair slowly walked over to the two and rapped an arm around the mother.

"I see you found him then." he stated with a laugh.

"Yes,yes I did. Oh look," Themum exclaimed pointing a chubby fingertowards the huge stage in front of them, "it's about to start!"

Suddenly the area seemed to have a green glow to it and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. A figure strode onto the stage clad in a black and white HAZMAT suit.

"Hello people of Amity Park and welcome to..."

**1 Hour Before**

-Fenton Works-

"So Danny what are you going to say at the ceremony?" asked a quizical lady dressed in a teal jumpsuit.

"..." silence came from the boy who was softly banging his head against the table.

"Danny, _please_ tell me you've thought of something!" a ginger haired girl who was walking down the stairs said, face nose deep in a book.

"uhh.." he said propping his elbow up and resting his head in his hand.

The girl, who was now at the table, dropped the book down on it and slumped into a chair.

"I give up!" she cried exasperated.

Danny had been trying to write this speech for a week and still didn't have a single sentence. His sister had been constantly trying to help him but nothing worked.

"Danny, why don't you go ask Sam, she's always managed to inspire you before so why not now!"

The boy blushed a deep scarlet, clearly embarassed about what his mum had said about his girlfriend but, he went anyway, believing that his mum was right.

-Manson Residence-

"Sammykins I think you should wear this one though!"

"Mum, it's bright pink, I already have something picked out and WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME ANYTHING OTHER THAN SAM!"

"Ugh! Fine, i'm gone."

"Thank you!"

The young girl Sam hadjust been arguing with her mother about what she would wear to the ceremony in an hour. Now, Sam had already decided but her mum had other ideas.

Sam went to retrieve the dress from her wardrobe when she heard a faint knock coming from where her window was. She turned and saw her half-ghost boyfriend floating outside in ghost mode. Confused, she walked over and let him in, even though she did know he was perfectly capable of phazing in.

"So what's up Danny, your not supposed to pick me up for another hour?"

"Umm. Yeah so Ikinda need help with the speech..."

Sam's eyes suddemly went as big as dinner plates.

"WHAT! And you're telling me this now why?!"

"Calm down! Jazz was trying to help me before."

"What d'you mean was?"

"She gave up."

"That doesn't sound like Jazz."

"I know right, it must have been that stressfull for her."

"Hmmm, so anyway, you need help."

The couple sat down on Sam's bed, after Danny went back to human mode.

Sam got out a pen and some paper and crossed her legs.

"So, what do you have so far dp."

"..."

"Danny?"

He lowered his head so his bangs covered his face even more.

"Nothing."

It was barely a squeak but Sam still managed to hear it never the less. She sighed in a frustrated manner and took Danny's hand in her own.

"Then we better get started."

55 minutes later, they had completely finished along with a few added surprises.

"All done." stated Danny.

"Finally, now get out so I can get changed."

"Okay, i'm probably gonna go get changed myself. Oh and thank you so much!" he said before phazing out of the house and back home.

Sam strutted over to her wardrobe happily and finally pulled out her , she got her shoes and started to get dressed.

5 minutes later, Danny was flying back to Sam's and when he arrived, well, let's just say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sam looked stunning. She was was wearing a strapless black dress with purple lines going down the skirt. Her shoes were purple ballet flats and she had one of those dangling material belts in green around her waist. Her was done up in bun and there was a green headband on her head along with skull earings on her ears.

Poor Danny could't help but stare at her and take in all her beauty. Sam, sensing his presence because of the drop in temperature, turned tohim and smiled. Danny simply wore a black suit and bowtie. (Sam thought they looked good on him) This was in human mode though which he currently was not in.

Danny floated in and offered Sam his hand which she gladly excepted. The two of them then took off towards the cermeony where everyone in Amity Park would be.

-Town Square-

A little boy about five years old was running as fast as his podgy little legs could carry him, the wind wipping his messy auburn hair into his eyes. He was dodging people everywhere, occasionally tripping up when finally he reached his destination.

"Mummy, mummy!" he cried excitedly as he caught up with his guardian.

"Finley there you are! I've been searchingeverywhere for you!"

"I'm sowwy mwummy" He said giving his best puppy dog look.

His mother sighed in defeat.

"It's okay, your'e safe now."

A round shaped man who also had messy auburn hair slowly walked over to the two and rapped an arm around the mother.

"I see you found him then." he stated with a laugh.

"Yes,yes I did. Oh look," Themum exclaimed pointing a chubby finger towards the huge stage in front of them, "it's about to start!"

Suddenly the area seemed to have a green glow to it and the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers. And Danny strode onto the stage in ghost form.

Taking a deep breath, he shouted:

"Hello people of Amity Park and welcome to the ten year anniversary of my efforts in protecting the town!"

The cheers got louder and Danny suddenly felt more confident. A couple of minutes before,Sam had to give him two really long kisses so he would go.

Danny continued the speech which lasted about 8 minutes. Once he was finished and everyone had partied for about an hour, Sam came over to him at the the punchbowl and asked:

"Is it time?"

To which he replied with:

"Yes."

Danny then changed into ghost form (Which he had changed out of to party) and flew back onto the stage.

Getting everyone's attention by yelling HEY! really loudly into the microphone, Danny then explained that he had a surprise.

Sam came onto the stage with a red button and they both counted down from ten before she pressed it.

The sky lit up with greens and purples and whites. It truly was a magical scene to witness and what made it even more so was that two teenagers who were madly in love with eachother were kissing under it all, the stars and the fireworks.

The End...

**Yeah, I know that was pretty bad but I wanted to post something so...**

**Anyway it's for fun and I don't really care if you guys hate it. I should go now, it's 00:23 in my country and I'm tired so bye now!**

**HAPPY DANNYVERSARY!**


End file.
